deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Real vs Fictional: Wehrmacht vs Freedom Party Confederate (Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191)
The Wehrmacht, the primary military force of the German Third Reich. VS The Freedom Party Confederate Army, The army of an alternate Confederate States of America, which won the Civil War and became a fascist dictatorship by the 1930s. =Combatants= Wehrmacht The Wehrmacht was the combine German armed forces under the Third Reich, including the Army (Heer), Navy (Kriegsmarine), and Air Force (Luftwaffe). The Wehrmacht invented the fast moving tactic of Blitzkrieg, using armored and air forces to rapidly gain control of much of Europe. The Wehrmacht, while not as indoctrinated in Nazi ideology as the SS, still were exposed much propaganda during training, and encouraged to crush all opposition to the Nazi regime with greatest brutality. Freedom Party Confederate Army The Freedom Party ruled an alternate Confederate States of America in Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191. The Freedom Party was a Confederate Nationalist Party that arose in the defeated Confederacy after its defeat in the alternate First World War, after being subjected to conditions similar to the Treaty of Versailles. The Freedom Party took control of the Confederacy under a Hitler-like figure named Jake Featherston, who started a massive military build up, leading to a war with U.S. and a genocide of African Americans (who had been freed from slavery since the 1880s). =Weapons= Handguns Luger (Wehrmacht) The Luger was a German handgun first produced in 1908, and seeing service through 1945. The weapon was a 9mm handgun with an 8-round magazine as standard Confederate .45 caliber pistol The Alternate Confederates carried a .45 caliber handgun. For the purposes of this match, it will be assumed to be similar to the M1911, with a 7-round magazine. 119's Edge The Confederate .45 for its greater stopping power. Submachine Guns MP-40 (Wehrmacht) The MP40 was a German 9mm submachine gun made from stamped metal parts, introduced in 1940. The weapon fired a 9mm round from a 32-round magazine. Tredagar SMG (Confederate) The Confederates used a submachine gun made of stamped metal, with a wooden stock, and a large capacity magazine. While never pictured, I imagined it as a cross between a PPSH and a Sten. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be assumed to .45 caliber, with a 50-round drum. 119's Edge The Tredegar .45 SMG for its larger caliber and capacity. Assault Rifles STG-44 (Wehrmacht) The STG-44 is generally considered to be the first modern assault rifle. The weapon fires a 7.92mm Kurz round, a shortened version of the standard German 7.92mm rifle round. The weapon fired from a 30-round magazine. Tredegar Automatic Rifle (Confederate) The Tredegar Automatic Rifle was the primary infantry weapons of the Alternate Confederates. The weapon had a 25-round magazine, and was capable of full automatic fire. At the Turtledove wiki, an image of an M14 is used as a stand in, as it is presumably similar in appearance. For the purposes of this match, the Tredegar will fire a similar round to the STG-44, a .303 round shortened in the same manner as the STG-44's 7.92mm. 119's Edge The STG-44 for superior magazine capacity. Sniper Rifles Gewehr 43 (Wehrmacht) The Gewehr 43 is an 8mm semi-automatic rifle based of the Soviet SVT-40. The weapon was fed from a 10-round detachable magazine, and had an effective range of 800 meters with a scope. Tredegar Rifle (Confederate) The Tredegar rifle was basically a Confederate copy of the British Lee-Enfield, a .303 caliber bolt-action rifle with an effective range of about 500 meters and a ten-round magazine. By the Alternate WWII, it was mostly used only as a sniper weapon, replaced by the Tredegar Automatic Rifle. 119's Edge The Gewher 43 for is semi-automatic action. Anti-Tank Panzershreck (Wehrmacht) The Panzershreck is was a German anti-tank rocket launcher that fired an 88mm shaped charge rocket capable of knocking out almost any Allied tank (with the possible exception of the Soviet IS-2) in a single shot. The weapon had an effective range of about 150 meters. 119's Edge The Panzershreck for its greater firepower. Stovepipe (Confederate) The Stovepipe was a Confederate-made "anti-barrel" (barrel- alternate name for tanks) rocket introduced in 1942. The weapon had a range of a few hundred yards, and fired a shape charge warhead. For the purposes of this match, it will fire the same 2.36 inch rocket as the real-life M9A1 Bazooka. Tanks Panzer IV (Wehrmacht) The Panzer IV was a German medium tank armed with a 75mm main gun and 2-3 7.92mm machine guns. The tank outclassed early-war Allied tanks, being able to survive a hit from the 75mm main gun of an earlier model Sherman tank. Mark III "Barrel" (Confederate) The Confederate Mk II "barrel" (alternate term for a tank), armed with a 76mm main gun and and at least two machine guns, one of them .50 caliber. This tank proved superior to earlier-war U.S. tanks. 119's Edge Both tanks have similar armament, Even. Air Support Me-109 (Luftwaffe) The Me-109 was one of the main German fighters of World War II, being capable of fighting on relatively even terms with Allied fighters, at least earlier in the war, though it was often outnumber later in the war. The aircraft carried a pair of 15mm machine guns, and a 20mm cannon. The aircraft could also carry a small bombload. "Hound Dog" Fighter (Confederate) The Confederate "Hound Dog" Fighter was roughly on par with the U.S. Wright 27, which was basically an alternate version of P-40 Warhawk. The "Hound Dog" is described as being similar to the P-39 Airacobra, and thus, for the purposes of this match, will be armed with 2 .50 caliber machine guns, 4 .30 caliber machine guns, and one 37mm cannon. 119's Edge The Hound Dog is on par with an alternate version of P-40. 109 > P-40. Edge: Me-109 Parabellum 1586.jpg|A Luger pistol M1911.jpg|A Colt M1911, similar to what I imagine the Conferate .45 pistol to look like MP40.jpg|An MP40 submachine gun. STG44.jpg|An STG-44 assault rifle Gewehr43.jpg|A Gewehr 43 LeeEnfieldN1MK3.jpg|A Lee Enfield sniper rifle, upon which the Tredegar rifle is based 744px-Soldier_with_Bazooka_M1.jpg|A soldier carrying an M9 Bazooka, the weapon the Stovepipe is based on. Bundesarchiv_Bild_101I-671-7483-29,_Reichsgebiet,_Soldat_mit_Panzerabwehrwaffe.jpg|A German soldier with a Panzershreck Panzer_IV.jpg|A Panzer IV tank. Photo by Mark Pellegrini, found on Wikipedia 800px-Me109_G-6_D-FMBB_1.jpg|An Me-109 figher coming in for a landing. Photo on Wikipedia, Link to photographer Hound_Dog_1.jpg|A fanart of the "Hound Dog" fighter from Harry Turtledoves timeline 191, by Turtledove Wiki user Crobinette. =X-Factors= =Battle= *Wehrmacht: 10 troops, 1 tank, 1 aircraft *Freedom Party Confederate: 10 troops, one tank, one aircraft Ten Confederate Army troops, a Mk III "Barrel" and a Hound Dog Fighter in the Second Great War are suddenly transported in a flash of light to a devastated city France, 1944. A patrol of ten German troops and a Panzer IV turn to corner. A Wehrmacht sniper picks off a Confederate soldier with his G43, assuming him to be an American. The Confederate troops take cover, as the Confederate sniper spots the German and fires, but misses. The the German sniper takes out the Confederate as he turns the bolt on his Tredagar, however, the muzzle flash reveals the German sniper's location, and he is blown apart by the main gun of the Mk II "Barrel". (German: 9, Confederate: 8) The Confederate "Hound Dog" fighter dives on the Germans, firing its machine guns and cannon, taking out three Germans in the strafing run. However, the attack by the unknown catches the attention of the an Me-109 circling above. The Me-109 tails the Hound Dog and fires its twin machine guns and nose cannon, blowing away the rear of the Confederate fighter and sending it down in flames. (German: 6, Confederate: 8, Confederate aircraft destroyed). The German Me-109 dove in to strafe the Confederates, killing two, however, the machine gunner on the Mk III "barrel" the .50 caliber machine gun skyward, scoring multiple hits on the Messerschmitt. The German aircraft went down in flames, crashing into a nearby building. (Germans: 6, Confederate: 6, German aircraft destroyed) The Panzer IV fired its main gun, the shell impacting the Confederate "barrel" with such force that its turret was blown off. The Confederate infantry took cover as the Panzer fired its machine guns, but all missed. One Confederate, however, managed to flank the Panzer and fired a Stovepipe rocket into the rear armor, destroying it. (German tank destroyed, Confederate tank destroyed). A German fired his STG-44 at the Confederate with the Stovepipe, killing him with as short burst. A Confederate returned fire with his Tredagar Automatic Rifle. The Confederate too fell. The Germans and Confederate infantry kept firing at each other, each one killing one of the other. (Germans: 4, Confederates: 4). A Confederate fired his Tredegar .45 SMG, mowing down a German soldier. One of the Wehrmacht retaliated, firing a Panzershreck rocket at he devastated storefront he used as cover, killing the Confederate. (Germans: 3, Confederates: 3). A Confederate soldier tried to fire his Tredegar assault rifle, only to be cut down by a burst from a German wielding an MP-40. The German with the MP-40 fell to fire form another Tredegar Auto Rifle. (Germans: 2 Confederates: 2). A German opened up on a Confederate infantry who was covering the officer leading the squad, and killed the Confederate, only to be shot with the Confederate officer's .45 pistol. The German officer drew his Luger and shot the Confederate three times in the chest, causing him to drop to the floor. Sieg Hiel!, the German officer yelled in triumph, but stopped soon, realizing he was the only one left. He had to get back to the German line before more enemy showed up. (German: 1 Confederate: 0) Category:Blog posts